User talk:Jibrig
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mascotia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jibrig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- UnreachableStars (Talk) 03:13, April 5, 2011 Bigbear here: Hey, I'm bigbear629, the mysterious prophile-less wiki ninja! nice to meet you! I am against wars as well, right now we kinda have a dude named shadow that alot of people are angry with. Some of the roleplay community are mad, I take that back, ALL of the roleplay community are mad at him. So yeah, might want to avoid that. Also, things tha have gotten fights started in the past are "knock off mascots" (mascots of the same species/look/apppearance are usually claimed to be knock offs), also killing other mascots is frowned apon. But you seem like a preety cool dude so that shouldn't be a problem for you :D Yay, Pacifist Psychos! Well, I'm glad you'll be able to avoid war, I try to avoid or resolve war. Vulturewing, April **th 2011 <:[ We come from France. Sorry, couldn't resist haha. -SabreMonk, King of the Kiwis! 03:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Clown Triggerfish's Name Epic Triggerfish, I absolutely love the expression and colors! As for names, here are just a few random names to throw out there. Glenn, Johann, Gabereau, Hart, Medrano, Trigger Also, sorry for taking so long to reply. I haven't been all here lately. Pettamapossum 16:58, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Guy and Caffiene If anyone is interested, I will post old pics of Guy and Caffiene, they are bad quality though... I first need to try to make the pictures manage to get on my computer.Jibrig 03:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Skype Skype Skypes Pettamapossum, and I were wondering, would you be able to join our skype group? UnreachableStars 04:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Unreachablestars (P.S Pettamapossum says he is your biggest fan) Delighted! Yay I got a fan! It will keep me cool! *ba dum crash* Bad pun? Ok I'll just shut up... I'll be able to be on starting from tomorrow though :) Jibrig 04:32, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Great! So, what is your skype name? UnreachableStars 04:35, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Unreachablestars jibrig123 Jibrig 04:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, added you as a contact. UnreachableStars 04:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Unreachablestars YOU HAS FINISH? :D THX! Marcfyre 19:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Here Hey Hey dude, are you okay? I heard you were upset about something. =( Pettamapossum 07:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine don't worry Jibrig 16:13, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Favor to Ask Hey dude! I'm back on spore, and I've made Quixl. Can you use his Spaceship form as a bace for his concept art, then draw it? Marcfyre 23:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for the Ploxie art. The new one looks even more amazing!Marcfyre 23:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) P.P.S. Can Quixl's pictue look simular to Ploxie's but with a burning wasteland behind him for the background and an evil, angry look on his face?Marcfyre 23:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Quixl's Cloth (skin) is Bright red dotted with charred sections. His eyes are a very dark red, and His mechanical arms are a very dark shade of grey, in addition to his pack. (Like Ploxie has) Marcfyre 16:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) That Quixl Drawing is epik. But, there's one thing: can you make him evily grimacing? Marcfyre 17:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) That's amazing! That will work. Quite so, quite so! Marcfyre 19:14, July 6, 2012 (UTC)